


“Happy 50th, rkid.”

by asper



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 背景是今年Noel的50岁生日





	“Happy 50th, rkid.”

Noel再次回到家已经是第二天晚上了。宿醉让他整个脑子还是胀的不行，所有狂欢后的失落让他开始止不住地焦虑，因为就在一个小时前Noel才真正意识他刚刚度过的是自己五十岁的生日派对。  
脑中所有的烦心事突然在黑夜中涌入，Noel没有往家门的方向走，他找了附近草坪前的一张长椅，坐在上面开始抽烟。他不敢想象如果没有酒精和烟草，他要如何去处理眼前这些频繁来打搅的焦虑，它们就像自出生便追随着他的恶魔，无法驱赶，无法消散，而他至始至终都无法习惯，哪怕已经过了半生之久。  
Noel发现自己总是在安静的时候回想起Liam，或者因日复一日的疲惫而极度渴望纯粹的时候。因为他此生只见过一个人，可以让他无理由信任。一个绝无仅有的人。Noel以前从未静下来面对过他弟弟这个家伙，因为总是在他好不容易平静时，对方会让他再次困扰无比。Liam是个怎么样的人，他只是个一眼就可以从胸膛看透心脏的傻蛋，他总是想要的太多，所以Noel辜负了他，因为他给不了他足够的多。  
但这不代表，Noel不想给他。

直到手头纸盒里的烟抽完最后一支Noel才起身往回走，他的头依旧痛的不行，过快摄入的尼古丁也让意识更加晕眩。走在暖黄的灯光下看着四周的树影，Noel突然只想在这一瞬间里毫无意识地睡去。哪怕是倒在这条回家的必经之路上，像个失落者一般躺在冰冷的地面上。  
但眼前的人影像是幻觉中毫无预兆的刺痛，他看见那个身影从台阶上站了起来，然后缓缓朝自己的方向径直走来。  
于是那人的样子在灯光下越来越真切，干劲利落的短发，灰绿色的派克外套，以及那独一无二的步伐与姿态。  
Noel觉得自己完了，他想过无数次的重逢，但却从没有如此猝不及防。他像个傻子一样呆站在原地，几乎在一秒间被搂进了那个太过久违的怀抱。  
久违到，让他如此轻易地就被那人的气息所击溃，而那种轻易又让他再次懊恼无比。  
为什么，为什么那个人总是让自己显得如此卑鄙。

“Happy 50th, rkid.”

他听见那个人在自己耳边说，接着在他的右脸献上了一枚甜腻的亲吻。  
Noel感觉手里被塞进了一个包着花纹纸的小盒子。

“Open it ~ ”

Noel终于触碰到了对方的眼神，但那亮晶晶的目光却让自己正拆着包装的手开始颤抖。

“Surprise！”

手中被撕烂的包装纸里躺着一张方方的塑料盒子。  
是的，那是一张CD。  
以及封面上还印着大大的几个单词：AS YOU WERE.

“I only signed it for you.”

Noel抬头看见Liam笑嘻嘻的脸，突然想赶紧回家....

 

-END-


End file.
